Episode 5892 (17th November 2004)
Plot Cilla demands that everyone stay out this evening for her and Les to be alone. Karen demands their share of the car. Ken suggests that they have it one day a week, starting today. He hands over the keys, much to Tracy and Blanche's disgust. Deirdre tells Norris that the only response from the council will be if the bath's dangerous. Frankie's bored with life and asks Danny for a job. He's not keen and talks her out of it, but it doesn't stop her feeling down. Dev cheers up Sunita taking her for a tour of his shops and to lunch. She says she wouldn't change a thing if everything she's been through means she can be with him. Karen's intent on making a baby in the car, but is furious when some of Amy's belongings dampen the mood. Steve's disappointed, then embarrassed when Karen refuses to take the car back with more petrol than they received in it, and drives round the block until they've used up what they put in. Frankie promises to take Vera shopping for a dress for the big opening. Norris thinks that the bath's dangerous, regarding the weight of it and the people in it. Sunita's thrilled when Dev surprises her with a new shop sign reading "D and S Alahan". Cilla and Les are enjoying their night in the tub when Fiz, Kirk, Chesney and Schmeichel sneak home for some food. Schmeichel runs up the stairs smelling pizza and jumps in the bath. The bath, Schmeichel and a dazed Les and Cilla fall through the floor into the living room, as Fiz, Kirk and Chesney look on, stunned. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and bathroom *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Unknown street and woodland area *Alahan's Corner Shop, Swinton - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karen storms over to the Barlows to demand the car that she believes is hers; Vera is elated at the prospect of a royal visit; and dog Schmeichel makes Cilla and Les barking mad. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,730,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2004 episodes